


Everything’s Gonna Be Fine

by scftlumax



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Jail, Romance, Sadness, Violence, happiness, idk what else to write
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:47:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23319340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scftlumax/pseuds/scftlumax
Summary: Visiting Hawkins again takes a quick turn after Lucas gets wrongfully arrested.
Relationships: Eleven | Jane Hopper/Mike Wheeler, Joyce Byers/Jim "Chief" Hopper, Maxine "Max" Mayfield/Lucas Sinclair, Mr Sinclair/Mrs Sinclair
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20





	Everything’s Gonna Be Fine

It’s 1990 and the gang all decides to visit Hawkins for a while during their spring break because they haven’t seen each other since graduation. Will got into an Art School in Chicago, Dustin and Mike got into UCLA, El got into a college in Florida and Max & Lucas both went to the same college in New York.

They all met up at a Diner somewhere on the border of Indiana and Illinois, Sure it was far from their childhood homes but it was a place they used to visit a lot around their last years of High School.

“Damn Dustin! I can’t believe you came here all the way from California!” Lucas exclaimed high-fiving his childhood best friend. “Hey I had to came all the way here from Cali too!” Max turned to Lucas “Oh right.” He replied.

They six of them sat in a booth tucked away in the corner. If you were a regular here back in the 80s you definitely wouldn’t recognise the group of teens sitting at the back now.

Puberty really hit them. Dustin and Will got major growth spurts catching up to Mike and Lucas, El’s hair was much more longer now, Max straightened her hair and decided to cut some bangs.

Mike still had his shaggy hair, Dustin got a hair cut and Lucas’s tiny curls were growing out too. Once they were long enough for Max to try and braid them but gave in when her fingers started to cramp.

“So Will, I see you’ve gotten rid of your famous bowl cut.” Max nodded towards Will. “Yep I just wasn’t feeling it anymore... And it got itchy.” He said and ran his hands through his hair. It was now swept to the side.

“But Max you straightened your hair! And got bangs!” Mike added. “I know, Do you like it?” She said and fixed up her bangs.

“You see, She seems all happy and proud of them now, But when she first cut it she would cry whenever she saw her reflection.” Lucas chuckled.

They all laughed. “Shut up it was an emotional experience.” She tried to frown but her laugh broke right through it.

Afterwards they all ate their food, they talked and talked until Lucas excused himself. “I’ll be right back I gotta get something from the car.” He said quickly and slid out of the booth.

It was windy outside so Lucas put his hand in his pockets and his hoodie over his head. As he made his way to the car he opened the back seat and pulled out a duffle bag and looked back at the restaurant quickly before rummaging through it. All of a sudden a police officer came out from the car a few meters away.

“Hey!” He shouted approaching Lucas “Put your hands up!” 

Lucas slowly put his hands up confused. “What? I didn’t do anything!” 

The police officer came up to him and patted him down “What are you doing man?” Lucas turned his head. The police officer quickly pushed him down on the car “I said keep your hands up!”

The police officer went through his bag. And “Hey what are you doing! There’s nothing in there!” Lucas said. He tried to follow the police officer “I said stay down!” He shouted and pushed back down on the windshield.

The officer then pulled out a brown paper bag from the bottom of the duffel bag. “Alright you’re coming with me.” He said and clicked the handcuffs around Lucas’s hands “What the hell?! But I didn’t do anything!” Lucas tried to shout one last time.

“You have the right to remain silent, Anything you say can and will be used against you in the court of law.” 

“Lucas?” 

He looked up from the windshield. “What’s going on?” Max asked again.

“I don’t know.” He said. He could see the tears almost forming in her eyes. “Ma’am I’m gonna have to ask you to stand back.” The police officer said and pulled Lucas up.

“No he’s my boyfriend! Why are you taking him away?” She shouted coming closer to the officer. “Ma’am I cannot talk to civilians about an arrest please just stand back.” 

“I am his goddamn girlfriend I have a right to know!” Max shouted. You could here the tears being pulled back.

“Max get to my parents and tell them to go down to the station please!” Lucas shouted before being pushed into the cop car with the door slammed in his face.

Before Max could object to anything else the car sped away. 

“Max whats wrong?” El asked as Max burst through the diner door and went over to the booth. “I have to go.” She said fumbling around her bag trying to find her spare car keys to Lucas’s car while wiping her tears away. “Max is everything alright?” Will asked. 

“Lucas just got arrested.”  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if this was bad lmao I literally can’t write. There will be more parts soon! I decided to write these because many black people around america are being arrested and possibly killed by white officers for doing absolutely nothing and no one says anything about it! Please also leave kudos it would mean a lot! 💓


End file.
